1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a blast furnace for reducing ore to a metal and, more particularly, it pertains to an electric arc heater heating means therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The rapidly rising price of metallurgical coke has induced the basic steel industry to consider a potential for electrically firing iron-making blast furnaces. The phenomenon is particularly attractive for steel producers which have customarily relied upon purchased coke and are located in regions of stable electricity costs and have available sources of lower cost reductant, such as natural gas, oil, and the like.